


I'll Always Come Back To You

by Lillith_Thursday (Khaoscore)



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Apologies, Cheating, F/M, Getting Back Together, Heartache, Long Distance Relationship, Love, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Rock Band, Sex, Sexting, Straight Relationship, Texting, bj's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaoscore/pseuds/Lillith_Thursday
Summary: B.J. (Brooklyn Joy) Riggs is a waitress at a local restaurant in her hometown, a part-time rocker with her band, and also a pretty decent wrestling fan if she had her say on the topic. She also has a pretty big crush on a certain Architect in the business. When a backstage pass and a chance encounter has B.J. and Seth alone, she uses her wit to weasel her way into his dressing room with him after a show. B.J. can only hope there will be another time down the road but Seth is a busy man and an engaged one a that.Taking place over the years of 2014 until present, Seth must determine if he wants to continue his hidden relationship with B.J. or finally stay faithful to one girl.





	1. I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: I do not condone cheating in real life and wish no harm or insult to the people in this ficticious story. No disrespect to any of the lovely ladies Seth has dated/dating now.  
> A/N 2: Sometimes I use song titles or lyrics for the titles of my stories or chapters and I may even put lyrics into them as well.  
> A/N 3: I’m aware that some of this doesn’t make a lot of sense but just roll with it. xD I'm also a bit rusty at writing so please, be gentle on me. Also no proof reader so sorry if any errors.

The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know?

All American Rejects - Dirty Little Secret

September 21, 2014 - Night of Champions - Nashville, Tennessee

Call it lucky that B.J. could attend a scheduled big event for WWE. She lived in Memphis, a three hour drive from Nashville and happened be off that weekend from work. She was excited to say the least. Ever since Survivor Series 2012, B.J. had the biggest crush on Seth Rollins. He just stood out to her with that vivid chunk of blonde hair on the side of his head. She thought he was absolutely beautiful.

So, okay, maybe she didn’t like him from the very beginning of his career but she still liked him none-the-less right? When B.J. saw the three group mates known as The Shield, it was love at first sight. As time went on she acquired information about all three of them much as any other wrestling fan would. It wasn’t like she was a stalker or anything, just really, really, really into Seth Rollins.

After an amazing show at Night of Champions, B.J. was buzzing. She had used all her reserve money for a backstage pass so she could finally get to meet her crush, her main reason for watching WWE at all. She would have to make it quick if she wanted to catch Rollins before he headed out. Slinking her way down the main hall, she flashed her pass at everyone that even remotely looked at her funny just in case any security or other superstars thought she shouldn’t be back there. She peered around corners and checked just about every room she came across without finding hide nor hair of Seth. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she came across a room with the door opened. Peering inside B.J. felt like her heart stop in her chest. There stood the 6‘1“, Money in the Bank winner, shirtless and removing his gloves with his back to the door. His briefcase sitting beside him on a bench.

This was now or never. She stepped inside slowly and silently, inching her way in before shutting the door quietly and locked it behind her. Seth turned at the click of the door and had his eyes furrowed as to what was going on. This woman was wearing one of his branded shirts and had on a dark pair of jeans torn at the knees, eyes covered with black shadow, and a backstage pass. Was this chick insane? She thought she could come into his room, lock the door and expect him not to get a little freaked out over it? All he had to do was kick her out of the room and call security but instead he wanted to settle this by himself. “Can I help you?” He asked, annoyed. B.J. was hesitant before she found the courage to answer. Of course, she wouldn’t say she was in love with Seth but she certainly had the hots for him. “Yeah, you can. See I have this thing where if I don’t service a hot guy every so often I go off on a rampage like the Incredible Hulk on bath salts.” She might have been a little nervous but damn it if her quick-witted personality didn’t come out.

This answer had Seth’s eyebrows raised in an amused expression. He’d never heard something like that before. Yeah, he knew a lot of girls found him hot but this wasn’t an every day occurrence. “Sorry, honey,” he answered. “But I don’t fuck fat chicks.”

Well, that was a bit rude. First off, B.J. was a cool 160. Sure, she was bigger than most at her height of 5‘6“ but that didn’t mean she was clinically obese or anything. Most of it was actually in her tits. And second, she was well aware that Seth was dating Leighla Schultz and had no intention of him fucking her. Giving him head might entice him though. B.J. acted a bit appalled, which she kind of was, before she stepped a little closer to the superstar. “I’ll have you know that I’m actually just about in my perfect height weight ratio. Just off by a couple of pounds. And all I actually wanted to do was suck you off but if you are offended by blow jobs then I guess I should leave. I could’ve really made it worth your time.” B.J. turned on her heel and started to head back to the locked door when she heard a huff of air come from Seth. 

“Okay, yeah. It’s been awhile and my fiance hasn’t been putting out lately. So...” Seth began. “Make it quick, I’ve got places to be alright?” He wiggled a couple of fingers for the woman to come over to him. It was only going to be the one time right?

B.J. couldn’t believe that actually worked. Maybe it was because horny guys couldn’t resist themselves. She smirked to herself before letting her smile go lax and came over to Seth, a clear lust in her eyes as she bent down in front of him and began working his ring gear off. Seth looked down at her and locked eyes with the buxom brunette. She was actually quite pretty in the face and Seth actually kind of dug the way her nose stud sparkled in the light of the room. He had a thing for alternative girls. But this was different, he told himself, he wasn’t attracted to this random woman whom he didn’t even know her name.

She worked the pants down past Seth’s muscular thighs and watched in delight as the superstar’s half erect dick sprang to life. Oh yeah, Seth was totally into this interaction even if he was cheating on Leighla and they both knew it. B.J. took the member in her hand and pumped it a few times to bring it to its full length and thickness before flicking the tip of her tongue over the head and swirled it around. Seth let out a tiny groan at the warmth and wetness before he encouraged the woman to continue and not to tease him by placing his hands on her shoulders.  
B.J. caught the drift and placed her mouth on the head of Seth’s dick, sliding the shaft down her throat as she bobbed nice and slow over the length. Not to make Seth think she sucked at giving head, no pun intended, she quickened up her pace to really let him know how worth it this whole situation was. She took his length all the way down until her nose was to his crotch and held it for a moment before hollowing her cheeks as she came back to the head. Once back to the head, she swirled her tongue around it again and reached a hand up slowly to cradle Seth’s balls, doing her best to roll them around in her palm as she went back to sucking down the shaft again.

At this point, Seth was groaning in pleasure and little whispers of profanity crossed past his lips.  
“Fuck yeah, just like that baby.” He couldn’t help the words that spilled out of his mouth. Call it a force of habit. B.J. just smiled to herself before continuing. She pulled her dick swollen lips from his cock and stared up at him for praise, making sure she made eye contact with Seth when he opened his eyes to see why the warmth had faded from his length. His lips parted as he lightly panted and stared down at the woman on her knees in amazement. B.J. took his shaft in her hand and stroked it as she ducked her head lower and took one ball in her mouth and sucked it gently before doing the same to the other. Girls never paid much attention to the balls, at least in his opinion so this was a pleasant surprise. “Fuck.” was the only think he could manage to get out.

B.J. took that as a compliment. She smiled and then spoke softly. “Told you I could make it worth your time.” She beamed. “You did.” He responded, but before he could say anything else, the woman went back to working his dick over once again. She was determined to get Seth off like she said she would. B.J. was experienced enough to know when her partner was going to blow and she could tell by the way Seth was starting to slowly buck his hips. She began sucking him again and quickened her pace on his dick and when the throbbing started she knew the gorgeous man standing above her was about to shoot his load. B.J. brought him all the way down her throat just as Seth shuddered and groaned a low obscenity as he came, digging his fingertips into the woman’s shoulders. B.J. pulled back and wiped the corners of her mouth as she stood and took a couple steps back from Seth with a cheeky smile. Now, B.J. was no slut or groupie by any means. She’d never done anything like this with a celebrity but damn was this the highlight of her life. Seth looked at her incredulously at first and then gave her a nod before starting to pull his ring pants off and start to get dressed in his normal clothes. “Don’t tell anyone about this.” He warned after a few seconds.

So was that it? It seemed to B.J. like Seth throughly enjoyed getting off but to not say a thank you or even a single nice thing to her, that was incredibly rude. But maybe, he was feeling a little awkward about having just cheated on Leighla. Whatever the case may be, if he was willing to cheat on her once, what was to stop him from doing it again? Or had he done it to her before with someone else? It didn’t matter she supposed. They both got what they wanted in her opinion. There was this little nagging voice in her head that said she should try something risky. Something she knows she shouldn’t do because the end result would never happen but there was always a sliver of a chance there could be more. 

Being a server for a living you always had a pen on you so taking out a small note pad from her back pocket, B.J. wrote her name and number on a slip of paper as well as a small message. Tearing the paper off quietly, she slipped it into his open bag while he wasn’t looking before heading for the door. There was only two things Seth would do, either throw it away or keep it. B.J. hoped for the latter but she wouldn’t hold her breath on it.

Upon getting dressed and gathering his things, Seth went to zip up his bag and found the piece of paper lying on top of his belongings. He picked it up and read it as well as the number.

_Just in case you’re ever in town again._

_-B.J._

Seth had to laugh to himself at the name. How funny that he got head from a girl named B.J. As much as he wanted to admit he wasn’t attracted to B.J. he actually was. It took a lot of guts to approach him and be so bold and have it work out in your favor. Seth thought about it for a second. Leighla would go bat shit crazy if he was caught but he could always pull the number and name off as someone else if the occasion should arise. And it wasn’t like he was really going to call her was he? Seth folded the note and tucked it into his bag. Maybe one day he might call but for now he had his career and his day to day life to worry about.


	2. I Wanna Know Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly four months Seth finally gets the nerve to text B.J. She doesn't think it's him at first so he's forced to prove it. Finding they are a close drive away he asks her to come over. What initially was a plan for a hook up turns into getting to know each other and Seth starting to fall for B.J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I got really carried away with this. Probably too much conversation but meh, whatever. Enjoy.
> 
> Chapter title and lyrics by 2gether. Don't judge me :P
> 
> Other lyrics: Just Like You by Falling in Reverse

I never knew that love could put a spell on me  
Then you walked into the room  
What to do  
Should I let my package show  
Or should I try and play it cool

I've been foolin'  
I've been playin'  
For so long my heart's been waitin'  
To finally love someone like you  
Now my heart's anticipatin'  
All the love we could be makin'  
I gotta get this message through

I wanna know your name  
I wanna know everything about you  
Driving me insane  
I wanna know your name  
How can I let you know  
I wanna get right next to you  
Checkin' the way you flow  
I wanna know your name

2gether - I Wanna Know Your Name

 

January 16, 2015

Memphis, Tennessee

Seth contemplated if he should call her. It had been almost 4 months and he still had her number folded up in his wallet. Seth wasn’t sure if he was desperate for some attention or if his feelings had changed for Leighla. She was beautiful of course and fun but she just didn’t understand the WWE life and what all it entailed. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time she attended any of his events. Seth was alone in his hotel room, sitting on the edge of his bed with his phone in his hand and B.J.’s number in his other. The pad of his thumb rubbed against the screen nervously. Why was he so hesitant? Seth had cheated on Leighla before and felt little remorse afterwards so what was really stopping him?

Licking his lips, Seth decided to text her instead. Hopefully she still had the same number otherwise all hope of reaching her was lost. He sent her a quick text and hoped she would respond. He only had this night and in the morning he’d be out and off to another city.

_Hey. Is this B.J.’s number?_

Seth laid back against the pillows and shut his eyes as he waited for a reply. It took a few minutes before a reply came in. The notification sound made Seth jump up. He took the phone and looked at the reply.

_Who is this?_

_Seth_ And after a couple of seconds he added, _Rollins_

 

B.J. couldn’t believe what she read. Someone had to have been fucking with her. All her friends knew she liked wrestling. Hell, even her room mate knew she did considering she lounged around in merchandise on a weekly basis. Other times she was either wearing her work clothes or band shirts. Occasionally she’d have on some other kind of attire whether it be video games or something else.

Thinking it was one of her friends using someone else’s phone she sent a text back.

_Very funny. Go fuck yourself! lol_

Seth was a little surprised at the reply. It had been a few months after all and B.J. probably thought he just threw the number away. He had to think of a way to get her to accept that it was really him and not someone else playing a joke on her.

_I'm serious. It's Seth. You want a picture?_

She scoffed.

_Anyone can fake a pic. Send me a video or video call me._

She was determined to out her friend with this response.

Well, Seth thought, she did have a point. A picture could be faked but he would take one with a sign if she had wanted. Video calling would work too. 

_Sure. Give me a minute._

That reply had B.J. shocked. Soon she would find out if it really was Seth or her friends playing a terrible joke on her. She never told them of her incident with the wrestler but all of them knew she had a crush on Seth Rollins so it was plausible.

Seth attempted to fix his hair a bit and adjusted his glasses over his nose before he sent a video call out to B.J.’s number. He wanted to look at least a little decent before he showed himself to the woman on the other side. It buzzed a few times before B.J. answered the call.

And there she was, only this time she had dyed her hair. It was purple that faded into blue. The color really brought out her eyes and it framed her face nicely. Seth realized why he couldn’t stop thinking about her these past few months. She was beautiful. He was a jackass a few months ago to her but really she looked like his type of girl.

B.J. was surprised to see that it was, in fact, Seth Rollins and he looked as hot as she remembered from just seeing him a few days ago on t.v. Actually, he looked more adorable boy next-door with his black framed glasses but still attractive none-the-less. She bit her lip before a blush tinged her cheeks. B.J. felt like a dumbass for doubting him but she had every right to. It had been several months after all.

“Hey, nice hair. I like the two tone. Obviously.” Seth said almost instantly. “Are you happy now?” He was teasing her with a smirk. Seth could see she had been embarrassed in her judgment but in a way he could understand her logic.

“Thanks. Actually, yeah. I...uh... wasn’t expecting you to ever call me or anything.” She replied back with a nervous bite to her lip.

“I suppose I should have done it sooner or never at all but I’ve been thinking about you lately and well, it’s not like I have a lot of time usually what with WWE.”

It was a good thing that B.J. was in her apartment alone because the way this conversation was going, no one else really needed to hear it. She tucked a chunk of hair behind her ear before she answered.

“And you’re fiancé. You have to get away from her huh?” She asked, feeling awkward at having pointed that out. It was but a great and terrible feeling to have Seth talking to her even if they were just talking but surely this interaction wasn’t going to be just about talking.

Seth stiffened at the response but felt he needed to answer the woman on the other end of the line.

“Don’t get me wrong. She’s cool and everything but she doesn’t understand the business. She doesn’t like coming out to see me perform and shows really no interest in what I’ve trained so long for.”

B.J. felt really bad now for bringing it up. She understood in a way at what Seth was explaining. It had to be hard when your partner didn’t care for your passion in life. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like if she had a boyfriend that didn’t care for her music even if she only did it part time.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to...”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s... complicated.” He replied. “So what I really wanted to contact you for was because I remembered you said if I was ever in town again that I should contact you. And I’m passing through Memphis right now and heading out for a show tomorrow. So do you maybe want to make the drive up here to hang out with me?”

_Hang out. Sure. Without clothes._

“Wait, do you think I live in Nashville? Nah, man. I live in Memphis. I just went to Nashville because it wasn’t too far of a drive back at Night of Champions. Did you still want me to come over?” As soon as she asked, B.J. remembered she had a gig tonight and mentally slapped her forehead. “I’m sorry. Before you answer that. I totally forgot I have a performance tonight. Well, me and my band anyway. Do you maybe want to come by the place? What hotel are you staying at? I can tell you how far it will be.”

B.J. was buzzing at this point. The only thing that could possibly be greater than Seth fucking Rollins hanging out with her would be for him to see her perform. After all, she watches him perform on a weekly basis.

“The Sheraton downtown.” He answered. “What kind of music do you play?”  
“Hard rock mostly. We like all sorts of stuff though so we are influenced by a lot of different artists.”

“That’s cool. So you’re playing close to the hotel?”

“I think it might be like 5 minutes away. I’m about 15 from you right now.”

Seth was surprised that they were actually so close to one another already. Having her come over now would definitely cure his boredom. He wondered if she could just come over and head to her gig later.

“You want to just hang out now then? We could chill and get to know each other a little better if you wanted and then you could leave whenever you needed. I wouldn’t mind meeting back up at the wherever you’re band is playing.”

B.J. had to think about it for a minute. Spending more time with Seth sounded amazing but she was a little iffy about if someone saw them together or her going to his room. This was also moving really fast. Here she thought he might just want a hook up and leave her high and dry again but funnily, it was looking like he was taking a genuine interest in her.

“I don’t know, dude. You’re super hot but already seeing someone. Now that I think about it, this might not be such a good idea. I’d hate for us to get seen together and you break your girl’s heart.”

Even though she made the move on Seth a few months ago, it didn’t mean she didn’t have a heart. The last thing she wanted to do was to be labeled a homewrecker and cause he and Leighla to break up. But wouldn’t you know it, her crush on Seth and the way he was looking at her through the screen of the video call made her weak all over.

“I promise she won’t find out. We don’t even have to do anything if you don’t want to. We could just hang out seriously.” Seth was determined to get her to come see him.

B.J. sighed. Why did the WWE superstar have to be so goddamn gorgeous and a cool as fuck guy all around? She nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again.

“Okay. I trust you. Just give me a bit and you can text me the room number and I’ll get there when I can. Only deal is you have to let me bring some stuff with me. Make-up, straight iron, yadda yadda.” Actually she needed to bring more than just what she named off. Most of her equipment was loaded in her band mate’s van along with the rest of their stuff. She was going to bring her acoustic along just in case Seth wanted to see a little of her skills. “We can also text while I get ready here. Honestly, this video call is a little weird now don’t you think?”

B.J. didn’t mean anything by it though. She liked talking to him but her video calls mainly consisted talking to her grandparents across the country in Arizona. She preferred texting over phone calls anyway.

“Yeah, that’s cool. So I’ll see you in about 30 maybe?”  
If B.J. wanted to look her best it might take her a little longer than that but for Seth she would try to get done that quickly.

“Give or take a few, yeah. Traffic might be a nightmare but I’ll text when I’m in the parking lot of the hotel.”

“Okay. See you later.” Seth replied with a smile and then cut the conversation, ending the video call.

The hang up didn’t really bother B.J. as they were still going to be texting. She just wasn’t sure what she was going to wear when she showed up to meet the superstar. Should she wear a dress or keep it casual like she had at Night of Champions? Seth didn’t seem to have mind the way she was dressed now which was casual anyway so she decided she should just go with that kind of style. Getting up from her spot on the couch she went to her bedroom to go change. As she rummaged through he closet she wondered if Seth would care about this shirt or that. She tossed the ones she didn’t want onto the bed as she searched for another. Finally, B.J. came to a Jack Daniels Tennessee Whiskey shirt and stripped the one she had on to replace it with the other. Next came some faded black jeans and finally a pair of purple Converse Chuck Taylors. She situated a floppy beanie atop her head with just peeks of her two toned hair poking out. Seeing as it was January, B.J. put on a black, fur lined, cat eared, hooded jacket and began to pack up her accessories. Just then her phone went off with a message notification.

_Hey send me a picture real quick._  
_Seriously? You missed me already?_  
_*shrugs* I'll delete it tonight. Just want to keep you better in my memory._

B.J. snapped a quick selfie and sent it to Seth. Nothing sexy, just a nice smile. She wondered if the man on the other end of the conversation knew what he was getting into by asking and receiving pictures from her.

_You're really nice to look at. Sorry I was a dick the first time we met. You caught me off guard and I thought you might be a stalker._  
_Well, I kind of was actually. I mean I went looking for you specifically. So...._

It took a moment before Seth replied back to her. She thought maybe he was thinking about that night or he was doing something else.

_I'm kinda glad you did. I had a lot of tension and needed a release._

_You're welcome ;D. Wait, are you doing something dirty?_

Seth didn’t reply right away.

_No..._

_Wow, even through text I can tell you're a horrible liar. :P_

_So what if I am? What are you going to do about it? ;)_

B.J. was right and giggled to herself. They would have plenty of time for all of that later. Right now she needed to leave or they would never meet up.

_Tell you what, big boy. Let me head out the door and we can figure something out when I get there. xoxo_

Seth was palming himself through his jeans. He was planning on just hanging out but thinking about that night was getting him turned on and hard. He was pleased with the answer he got. The kisses and hugs on the end of the message was an added bonus to his pleasure.

_Let me know when you get here._

_Will do gorgeous._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Within minutes, B.J. was in her car and heading over to the Sheraton Hotel. Traffic was a pain in the ass. The one time she actually had an invite from a hot ass WWE superstar there was an accident on the road. While she was stopped she texted Seth and informed him what was going on but she would be there as soon as she could and that she wasn’t just blowing him off. Seth replied back that it was fine but he would still be waiting for her when she arrived. After what seemed like an eternity, B.J. was safely past the wreck and pulled into the hotel parking lot.

_Alright, I'm here._  
_Room 528_  
_Got it. Be there soon._

Seth felt like he had been waiting a life time for B.J. to arrive. Was he making a good decision here? Of course he wasn’t but it was his choice and he wanted to see the woman again. The whole time he was waiting he did his best to will his boner away. He promised a sex free visit and he was determined to keep his promise. Seth was still trying to make up for the awful remark he made towards B.J. after Night of Champions.

There came a knock at the door a few moments later. It was either one of two people, the made or B.J. Upon looking through the peep hole he saw that it was B.J. and let her in, standing back as she moved her wheeled suitcase through the threshold, a guitar case in her other hand.

“Think you got enough stuff? I thought you were only spending a few hours with me.” 

She gave him a snappy look and wheeled everything in, setting her bag and case in one of the corners of the room before removing her coat and placing it on top. Seth looked B.J. over and realized she looked smaller than he remembered. Had she lost weight? It really made him feel bad for his previous error now. He closed the door behind him and watched as she sat down on the edge of the bed, a tiny smile on her face. Seth came over and sat beside her, looking her in the eyes.

“Glad you could make it. You look great.” Seth didn’t want to ask if she dropped a few pounds. That would be both stupid and rude.

“Thanks,” She smiled. “After what you said I started drinking water instead of soda. I wasn’t huge to begin with but I’ve lost about 15 pounds.” She admitted, blushing a bit when Seth gave her a impressed look. “I mean I still kinda eat junk but it’s a start right?”

“Uh huh.” Seth answered and reached a hand up to play with the ends of B.J.’s hair. “So, tell me more about you. I’m sure you know a lot about me already.”

“Well, not too much. The basics pretty much. I don’t know about your family. Just know you’re from Iowa and your real name is Colby Lopez, your birthday, and that you like metal music.” She shrugged and then a blush came to her face. “I...uh...also know about Cyberfights. Not that I’ve watched them or anything.” She put up her hands in protest.

Seth made an awkward face and then shrugged. It was in his past and he had been pretty strapped for money at the time. He was a little embarrassed and it showed on his face. B.J. had to chuckle at him. She admitted to not watching the matches but she had seen some pretty interesting clips on it.

“You don’t have to say anything. I just didn’t know you were into stretching your ass out right in front of another man.” B.J. teased, playfully putting her hand on his thigh. She pulled it back quickly though as she thought it was a little forward of her to do so.

Seth placed her hand back on his leg.

“No, it’s okay to touch me. You weren’t so shy before.” He reminded her gently.

B.J. ran her hand in slow circles over Seth’s thigh. This was so wrong to her but also felt so very right. Having him here beside her was making her whole day worth while. She took a sigh of relief and realized she had gone totally off topic.

“About me.... hmm. Let’s see.” B.J. bit her lip in concentration. “I’m 27 and live in an apartment with a room mate. I play rhythm guitar and sing for my band Sick Individuals. I’m a Libra and enjoy wrestling, music, reading, and video games. And...uh... my actual name is Brooklyn Joy but I hate it. Mom wanted me, my brother, and sister to have city names because she likes to travel.” She shrugged her shoulders not knowing if Seth wanted her to explain some more.

Seth was surprised at her answers. He liked the band name and the fact that she liked games too. Seth didn’t care for first person shooters but he loved playing Madden games. He didn’t talk about his own family much but since she let him know more about herself he thought maybe he should share more with her.

“I like the name but if you don’t want to be called that then it’s cool. My middle name is Daniel.”

B.J. smiled at that. Now she could tease him about it if the moment should arise. She wasn’t going to force any other information out of him unless he wanted to first. “My brother’s name is Austin, he’s 3 years older and my sister is Savannah. She’s a year younger. Told you my mom was nuts about city names.”

“Huh, my brother, Brandon, is also 3 years older.”

“Weird. That’s something else we have in common I guess.”

The room was silent for a moment. Being in the presence of a gorgeous man was a lot to handle for B.J. Luckily, Seth broke the silence for them.

“Did you want something to drink or anything? I can have room service send something up.”

B.J. shook her head no.

“Nah, I’m good. Uh... did you want to see me play something? I did bring my acoustic.” She said pointing to the corner of the room.

Seth looked over and nodded.

“Yeah. That would be cool.”

As much as she didn’t want to leave his side, B.J. rose from her spot on the bed and went to get her guitar case before sitting back down on the bed and opened it, pulling out a tortoise shell colored guitar and shut the lid. Placing it on her lap she looked to Seth.

“What would you like me to play? I also do covers.” She beamed.

“Whatever you want.”

“Consider this your freebie. You’ll have to pay next time.”

“Haha. Just do it.” He said in a snarky tone.

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na_  
I am aware that I am an asshole  
I really don't care about all of that though 

_Na na na na, na na na na_  
I've got nothing to prove  
Na na na na, na na na na  
But honestly I'm just like you 

_I've got a bad case of A.D.D._  
I've been this way since 17  
I've got a fucked up brain and a really bad attitude  
I blame it on my drug abuse 

_So, you don't wanna be_  
Too close to me  
'Cause you might see my broken heart 

_I am aware that I am an asshole_  
I really don't care about all of that though  
I'm living my life the way that I want to  
And you can't deny  
That honestly I'm just like you 

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na_  
Just like you  
Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na  
Just like you 

_I've been so lonely for the longest time_  
They tell me that I'm such a lovable guy (yeah, right)  
Could it be because I'm off my meds?  
Or could it be just something I said? 

_You don't wanna be_  
Too close to me  
'Cause you might see my broken heart 

_I am aware that I am an asshole_  
I really don't care about all of that though  
I'm living my life the way that I want to  
And you can't deny  
That honestly I'm just like you 

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na_  
Just like you  
Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na 

_And I'm always stuck with some bad luck_  
Now I'm just a boy who's angry at his mom  
And I hope in fact she breaks her back  
The moment I step on this crack  
And don't tell me I'm not worth it  
'Cause you are far from perfect 

_I am aware that you are all assholes  
Who the hell cares about all of that though?_

_I am aware that I am an asshole_  
I really don't care about all of that though  
I'm living my life the way that I want to  
And you can't deny  
That honestly I'm just like you 

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na_  
Just like you  
Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na  
Just like you  
Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na  
Just like you  
Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na 

The na-na-nas had Seth a little confused and then he had to laugh when the chorus cut in. He couldn’t deny that he liked the song and B.J. singing it just made it that much funnier. Whenever she was done, he gave her encouragement.

“Wasn’t expecting that but that was pretty good. Are any of your songs like that?” He asked. Seth knew it wasn’t hers because of the line about being a boy. Unless he was totally mistaken about who he was sitting here with.

“Sorta. Kinda in a way. We might do a couple of songs like that in our set but mostly more serious sounding stuff.”

“Your voice and tone are really nice.”

“Thanks.” B.J. replied with a blush. “Would you like to hear something else or..."

Seth felt like a nervous teen again which so wasn’t him. There was a thrill in being with someone while you were engaged to someone else. And he was starting to really like B.J. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Surprised, B.J. wanted to push Seth away but felt herself melting into his kiss. It was one thing to have a sexual encounter with someone and another to have such a sweet kiss like this. That kind of thing was reserved for someone you really cared about. Without looking she moved her guitar off her lap and onto the bed to make more room for them to embrace. Seth took B.J.’s face in his hands and pressed the tip of his tongue to the woman’s lips, asking for entrance. B.J. obliged and parted her lips to let him in. Their tongues entwined for what seemed like glorious hours even though it had only been a couple of minutes.

When both seemed satisfied and needed air, Seth spoke.

“I really don’t know what just came over me.” He said, quietly but caressed his thumbs over her cheeks. “I know it’s sudden but I’m, like, really into you right now.”

B.J. looked Seth in the eyes and offered a smile as a reassurance that she felt the same. Despite what the other had said a few months ago he sure was making up for it now. She leaned in and placed a peck on his nose to show off her playfulness. Seth made an amused face and then removed his hands from her cheeks. B.J. was in such a blissful state that she had no idea how much time had passed. She had set an alarm on her phone before she left her apartment for when she should start to get ready. So when it rang she groaned.

“Shit. Mind if I take a shower here? I need to start getting ready.”

Seth frowned but shook his head. He understood that his date, was this a date?, needed to get ready for her show tonight. Seth wanted to be able to spend more time with her but knew he couldn’t at least until after the show.

“Sure. Wish you could have stayed longer.”  
“I know. But there’s always tonight to look forward to.” B.J. offered a sweet smile and kissed Seth softly on the lips before rummaging through her bag for her things and headed for the shower.

Seth contemplated whether or not he should head into the bathroom and have himself a peek but decided against it. She had been right. There was always tonight to look forward to. Seth laid back on the bed and browsed through his phone as he waited for B.J. to return back into the bedroom. After about 15 minutes there was a sound of a hair dryer going and then there was silence again. Knowing girls, she was probably styling her hair.

She emerged a little while later and looked like a drop dead bombshell. Seth tossed his phone and sat up on his elbows to stare at her. She had on a skin tight Deadpool shirt and a pair of leather pants with ties that laced up the sides. A pair of black boots donned her feet. If it wasn’t for B.J. having to leave soon, Seth would have swept her off her feet and ravaged her on the bed.

B.J. crossed the distance between them and reached over Seth to retrieve her guitar and place it back in the case. Upon doing so she noticed the bulge that had formed in Seth’s pants. She bushed her hand purposefully over his crotch but made it look like an accident as she pulled the case back to pack it up.

“Oops. Sorry there, stud. Like what you see?” She teased, doing a sexy little turn for him.

Seth nodded, his jaw dropping slightly.

“Fuck yes I do. But I think you better go before I cause you to be late.” 

“I think they might understand.” She chuckled.

“Go on now. Text me later with the address and time and I’ll be there. Hopefully front row.”

“I’ll make sure you get in. It’s just a bar with a stage so I’m sure you might.”

“Great. I’ll see you later.”

“You better.” B.J. replied and blew him a kiss before gathering her things and heading out the door.


	3. The Rock Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth attends B.J.'s band's show and later Seth and B.J. come back to his hotel room for some hot hanky panky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to update. I had been sick recently and I also have other daily responsibilities to attend to. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> PS. This has my friend in it but used a different name.
> 
> Song title is from Halestorm - The Rock Show and song for Seth is from Fall Out Boy - The Phoenix
> 
> Also, it was brought to my attention that the text convos are getting hard to understand who is talking so from now on B.J. will be in italics and Seth will be bold. Song lyrics will have to be regular italics because I'm lazy. Other text messages will show names or initials.

__

At the rock show  
You'll be right in the front row  
Heart and soul, they both know  
It's where we gotta be

__

Halestorm - Rock Show

January 16, 2015

Later that night.

A couple of hours had passed since B.J. had left Seth’s hotel room. He knew it would take a while to get everything for the night situated for the band so he wasn’t angered at the fact it would take B.J. several minutes to half an hour to respond back to his texts. All the while he was getting texts from Leighla asking where he was and what he was doing. Seth really didn’t feel like talking to her at the moment. He was actually surprised she wasn’t calling him and talking his ear off.

Leighla: Did your flight go okay? Where are you?  
Seth: Yeah. It was fine. A bit jet lagged but whatever.  
Leighla: But where are you?  
Seth: Memphis. Mind if I get some sleep? I can message you later.  
Leighla: But I miss you. You need to call me as soon as you get up.

Seth didn’t feel like he needed to reply to that. Honestly, he didn’t want to. He could understand how she was concerned about his well being but damn it, Leighla didn’t need to know every second of his life.

_So, you can get here a little after 8 if you want. No rush._

B.J. sat on a stool, tuning her guitar before she wrote it. A smile was plastered on her face. He band mate, Aella, came up behind her and scared her unintentionally.

“Who ya talkin’ to?” She asked in her Scottish accent.

“Jesus, you scared the piss outta me.” She exclaimed, almost dropping her instrument and clutching her phone to her chest.

Aella chuckled at the reaction she got. Obviously B.J. had been doing something or talking to someone she shouldn’t have. B.J. glared at her drummer before putting her phone away. The last thing she needed was for Aella to find out she was talking to Seth because that could be disastrous for both of them.

“Just a guy I’ve been talking to. Getting to know each other. That kinda thing.” B.J. said softly. That had been smooth on her part.

“Ah, well alright. We need your help with the sound equipment so don’t be too long, okay?”

B.J. didn’t actually realize until now how long she had been texting Seth. They had spent the last 2 hours talking about her life and her interests, her music tastes, and various other things about herself. Of course there was the flirtatious comments here and there as well. B.J. wouldn’t actually admit it to herself but she was going from infatuation with the WWE superstar to full blown falling for him. They had a lot in common and it was sad to know he was already seeing someone.

**I wouldn't mind going to a show with you whenever I have some off time. Bet you look incredible headbanging.**

Seth sent the message before working on changing his clothes. He didn’t want to show up at the bar in the same thing he had been wearing the last he saw B.J. Not that there was anything wrong with what he was wearing. He didn’t smell or anything. Seth changed into a different tee and a pair of skinny jeans. The superstar secretly wanted B.J. to notice the way the denim clung to every muscle of his lower body. She was already attracted to him physically anyway so might as well try to make her distracted.

_Might get to see some of that tonight if you're lucky. :P See you when your get here._

He checked his phone and smiled before going to the bathroom and combed through his hair, tying it up into a man-bun. He could have worn it down but that was usually reserved for the ring. Seth removed his contacts and put his glasses on before looking in the mirror. Liking what he saw, he stepped out of the bathroom, put on his hoodie, and made his way out to the bar where B.J. and her band were playing.

\-----------------  
The place wasn’t too crowded but Seth figured that might change as soon as the band started playing. As he looked around he noticed some random people around the building were looking at him, probably trying to figure out if he really was Seth Rollins or not. Some of the onlookers were women but most of them were male and they looked hesitant to come up to him. A couple of people did though, striking up a small conversation as to if he was who he really was and what he was doing here in the first place. He explained he was here for the band because one of them was his friend as not to raise suspicion. The last thing he needed was someone to get it out online that he was seen with another woman besides his fiance. He took a couple of pictures with the few fans that came up to him and that was that. No one else attempted to bother him.

Seth stood a few feet back from the stage that was set up there, arms crossed over one another. He didn’t want to get too close but just far enough where B.J. could get a good look at him if she glanced his way. Seth wondered what this band was actually going to sound like. B.J.’s acoustic performance earlier had not been what he expected but figured if they’d played this place before and had been invited back they couldn’t be terrible.

It was almost like some sort of magic that as soon as he thought this, they were already headed onto the stage. B.J. still looked amazing as she had before when she was in his room only this time she had a black and blue guitar strapped over her shoulder. There was a design on it but Seth couldn’t make it out at first. It wasn’t until he leaned over a little and squinted that he saw it was in fact a blue floral design with a black and blue vine going up the neck and fret board, the same floral pattern on the head. He had never seen a guitar like it before.

B.J. adjusted the mic and leaned into it to announce who they were and the first song they were going to play. She tried not to make it obvious that she was looking for Seth. She scanned the front of the crowd that had gathered around the stage and finally saw the WWE superstar there a few people back deep. She smiled to herself as she turned to her band and started up the first song.

Seth had been impressed with Sick Individuals. They were quite good and it was a shame they weren’t signed to a label. But were they actually trying to become famous or just playing for fun? Whatever the case Seth thought they deserved a shot. After the song was over and the applause stopped, B.J. turned to discuss a change in the song list, instead opting for a song to dedicate for Seth. She wasn’t going to let on as to who the song was actually for. B.J. just hoped he knew what she meant in the lyrics.

“This next song is for someone out in the crowd tonight. He knows who he is.” She said into the mic and then counted them off.

_**Put on your war paint**_

__****

You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
We are the jack-o-lanterns in July  
Setting fire to the sky  
He-here comes this rising tide  
So come on 

Put on your war paint 

Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies  
Silver clouds with grey linings 

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart 

Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix 

Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks  
Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks  
Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks  
"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass 

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart 

Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix 

Put on your war paint 

The war is won  
Before it's begun  
Release the doves  
Surrender love

**(Wave the white flag!)**

Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix 

Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix 

_Put on your war paint_

At first Seth was surprised and then he became curious at the lyrics. It sounded an awful like the song was actually about him and not just for him. _'Take the world back from the heart attacked. One maniac at a time we can take it back'_ sounded like when his storyline broke up The Shield and his popularity would rise as a singles wrestler. _' I'm gonna change you like a remix then raise you like a phoenix'_ sounded like how The Authority changed him into a bad guy character and rose him in popularity. Not only that but also one of his moves in the ring was the Phoenix Splash though he didn’t use it very often. _'Make a career out of robbing banks'_ might have been about his Money in the Bank win. Or maybe he was just looking too much into this.

Once the song was finished B.J. tossed a wink toward Seth in the crowd. She did her best to impress him and by the look on his face she thought she did. A few songs later and the show was over. The singer was anxious to hurry and finish packing up their gear so she could come back to her secret boyfriend. Was he her boyfriend? Nah, they liked each other but she was sure they were more like friends with benefits even if the other was cheating on his fiance.

Seth waited around and even ordered a beer while he waited for B.J. to either come out or to text him when she was ready to leave. It was about half an hour later when he received a text from the two toned haired woman.

_Sorry about the wait. Putting things up. You still here?_  
**Yeah. Just chillin while I wait for you**  
_Okay cool. Can you meet me out back in about 5 mins? Don't want to draw too much attention to us_  
**Sure. Heading out now**

Seth casually made his way out back and waited for B.J. to arrive. She came out a few minutes later and without warning, dropped her guitar case on the ground and threw her arms around Seth’s shoulders, pulling him down to kiss him. Now who didn’t know what came over them? She pulled back with a satisfied smirk as she let her hand come to rest in Seth’s.

“Thanks for coming out. What did you think?” She asked coyly.

The superstar’s mouth went slightly slack at the surprise kiss but then his lips formed into a smirk as well. That was a hell of a thank you present.

“Awesome. Why didn’t you tell me you were going to dedicate something to me while in front of a 100 people?”

“Duh,” She laughed. “It was a surprise. Even threw my girls for a loop.”

“So they know about me and you?” He asked.

“Well, yes and no. My drummer asked me who I was texting earlier but I just said it was some guy. She knows who you are though just not that I was talking to you. The other two don’t watch WWE. She would probably explode if she knew to be honest. She would probably want me to hook her up with Reigns or Ambrose or something.”

Seth nodded his head at that. Having someone know would be a pain in the ass to explain. He released her hand and placed his arm around her waist. 

“So where to, Doll? Back to the hotel or you headed home?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you call me, Doll? Where are we the 1940‘s? Should we cut a rug and do the jitterbug?” She asked and then realized she rhymed without meaning to. “Totally didn’t mean to do that.”

“Okay, one, it was a term of endearment and two, I’d like to know the answer to my question.”

B.J. rolled her eyes and chuckled, punching Seth gently on the arm.

“I know you were. I was just being a sarcastic. Before I answer that though, how did you get here? Drove a rental or taxi?”

“Taxi but we can take your car. You did drive here right?”

“Uh yeah, how do you think I got here?”

Seth paused for a moment and then remembered something.

“You said your friend has a van you put all the equipment in.”  
“Right, but do you think I’m putting my $1,600 guitar in there? I don’t think so.”

“It is a really nice guitar.” He added.

“Thanks. Worth every penny in my opinion.” She smiled.

“Well, anyway. Taking your car then?”

“Yep.”

The two of them walked down the back alley way and out to the parking lot. For whatever reason Seth wasn’t expecting the car they came to to actually be her’s. It was a black muscle car, shining under the glow of the street lamp. How B.J. could afford this kind of car on her waitress and side career salary was beyond him.

“Is this a...” Seth began to ask.

“A Pontiac GTO Judge? Sure is. Like her? She’s a beaut isn’t she?”

“How in the fuck did you manage to own this? It’s a hot ride.”

“My dad owns a dealership and does a lot of trading. Plus I did a lot of begging and payments.” B.J. laughed.

“You’re lucky. I would have killed to have something like that when I was younger.”

“Don’t you have money to get whatever car you want now?” She asked, unlocking her doors and popping the trunk to put her guitar case inside and climbed in, Seth sliding into the passengers seat.

Once settled inside, Seth could answer her.

“Yeah, but I never would have thought about owning something like this.”

\--------

After the short drive, B.J. let Seth out to go inside. She would be in later. B.J. wanted to make sure she kept this affair a secret and gave him enough time to get inside and wait for her. She pulled her phone out of her purse and checked it to find she had a message from Aella. The Scotswoman was curious as to what all happened tonight, why she changed the song set and who was this mystery man that she couldn’t meet. They were best friends and felt she should have the right to know who was spending time with her just in case something bad were to happen to her.

_A: Mind telling me what the hell tonight was about? You've never done something like that before._  
_B: Relax. I invited him to the show and when I saw him I wanted to play something special for him._

_A: Why that song though?_

_B: Just thought he would like it is all._

_A: Did you leave with him?_

_B: Don't see why that's any of your business but yeah._

_A: Calm the fuck down. I just want you to be safe is all._

_B: I'm 27. I think I can handle myself._

_A: Suit yourself but please don't get killed, yeah?_

_B: I promise. I won't._

She sent her last message and exited the car, locking everything up tight before entering the hotel and went back up to Seth’s room. She knocked softly and Seth came to the door, locking through the peep hole and opened it for her.

“Welcome back.”

“Thanks. So what are we going to do now?”

“Oh, I have a few ideas.” He smiled and closed the door behind them.

“Is that right?” B.J. rose her eyebrows with a smirk. “And would one of those ideas be for you and I to take this over to the bed? Maybe continue our little tease fest from earlier, hmm?”

She was pushing him gently backwards toward the bed, hands groping at his muscular pecs. She had been unsure this whole evening if this was just something she was dreaming up or if it was reality. Yeah, she had taken a chance and probably would have gotten arrested for even coming on to Seth a couple months ago but she was damned if this wasn’t actually happening right now. B.J. was boy crazy, or man crazy in this case, over Seth Rollins. Even if the WWE superstar didn’t want her calling him by his actual name, this was all too real for her.

“Or the shower or maybe even up against the wall.” He teased, flashing a toothy grin.

Boy, was Seth an eager beaver at the moment. It wasn’t like she actually intended on having sex with him since they first started talking but she sure as hell wasn’t going to turn it down now.

“Look who’s Mister Cocky all of the sudden. That’s okay but if you really want to up the ante, how about out on the balcony?” She knew it was a bit bold to have asked. B.J. didn’t actually want to but wanted to see what he would say.

“Nice try. Trying not to get caught remember?” Seth prompted.

“I know but you seem like the kind of guy that would like something like that. Wouldn’t you?”

Seth didn’t answer but knew she was right. What was it with her? She knew things about him that he never actually thought of before. Way different than what he had from Leighla. B.J. knew what she wanted and was willing to take without asking. So fucking sexy.

“That’s what I thought. Now how about we slip these pesky clothes off and get into some real action shall we?” B.J. asked rhetorically as she caressed her hands down Seth’s broad chest and down his torso to the hem of his hoodie, unzipped it, and delicately removed it from his shoulders, tossing the article on the floor. Next came his tee as she did the same with it. She marveled at his sculpted body, more enthralled than when she had first seen him up close and personal.

Seth licked his lips in anticipation. The way B.J.’s voice changed from normal to seductive had him hard already. He was sure she could feel him with how close they were together. The woman took a step back and pulled her coat off, tossing it with the other discarded clothes on the floor before removing her tee. She was wearing a lacy red bra that left little to the imagination. Seth’s eyes went directly to her breasts, as any man’s would. He caught his breath in his throat before closing the gap between them and kissed her passionately, all the while doing his best to work her leather pants. They were harder to open than they looked. B.J. chuckled against his lips and pulled back to help him along. She undid the ties at the top and shimmied them down some as she locked their lips back together. Seth’s skinny jeans didn’t prove any easier to remove as she unbuttoned them and tugged them down, once again having to break their kiss. It made them laugh more than it annoyed them. With this final interruption, they took their time to remove the remain of the rest of their clothes, Seth removing his glasses and setting them on the bed side table.

Once nude, B.J. pushed him back onto the bed where his head lay against the pillows. She crawled her way up his body like a sexy tiger, nibbling and licking her way up one of Seth’s thighs before stopping at his dick. The sensations sent waves of heat coursing over his entire body. She looked incredibly hot at this moment and possibly even hotter than when she went down on him last time.

“Remember when I got you off last time, Rollins?” B.J. teased before swiping her tongue over the pearl of pre-cum that formed on the head of Seth’s dick and smeared it over her top lip before licking it off and swallowing, looking straight up to meet his gaze.

Seth almost trembled at the teasing action at his dick head. Oh he remembered alright. Why else would he have invited her to come see him today?

“Yeah, I do. Best blow job of my life.” He answered, bucking gently to show his cock was dying for some attention .

B.J. had to grin at this. She didn’t know if Seth really meant that but she was going to take it like he had.

“Thanks. It was my pleasure to service you.” 

Seth groaned in response.

“You know, ever since you started doing Cross Fit you got like mega super hot. Not that you weren’t already but damn, the bigger muscles and the body hair, holy fuck you are amazing looking.”

Seth chuckled in response.

“Thanks but you know maybe less talk and more cock.”

He didn’t want to sound like he was being too pushy but he was horny as fuck right now.

“Okay, okay sorry. But actually, I’m going to skip the part where I blow you because honestly, you look hard enough to pop already.”

“I am, baby. Please don’t make me beg for it.”

She laughed at that and moved from her spot on the bed to get her coat.

“Where are you going?” He asked, sitting up.

“Relax. I thought this might happen so I stopped to get condoms before I came over here.”

She reached into her coat pocket and retrieved a shiny foil packet before dropping her discarded item back onto the floor. Seth eyed her suspiciously.

“I don’t do condoms. Can’t really feel anything with those on.”

Now it was B.J’s turn to give him a cross look. There was no way in hell she was going to do this without protection. She didn’t have anything as she always used protection but this was the mid-2010's and transmitted diseases and infections were still rampant. She assumed Seth didn’t have anyting either but it was just safer this way.

“Sorry, honey. As the phrase goes: No glove, no love.” She explained. “And besides, they’re the thin kind and wouldn’t want to make a baby now would you?”

B.J. had a point. If word got out he got her pregnant, all hell would break loose all over the internet.

“Okay but if I’m right I’m taking it off.”

“Deal.”

She came back over to the bed and got back into her position before opening the packet and took the condom out. She made sure she had it the correct way and slid it gracefully over Seth’s length, pumping him a few times.

“You ready?” She asked.

“Yeah, but how are we going to...” 

B.J. silenced him before Seth could finish his sentence as she climbed up between his legs and held his erection steady to guide it into her vagina. She moaned softly as she slid down the length all the way to the base. Seth hated to say it but B.J. had been right about the thinness of the condom. He could feel her warmth and tightness through the latex. B.J. began slowly grinding against his crotch, loving the pleasured look on the other’s face as she worked her magic. She secretly thought in her head that she was glad she actually came to meet up with Seth because not only did she think he was hot but he felt so right being inside of her like this.

Seth’s hands went to B.J.’s hips as she continued to ride him, digging his fingertips into her sides. This sent the woman into another fit of moans. He was really enjoying the view he had of the buxom two-toned woman on top of him. B.J.’s hands went to her breasts, caressing over her nipples between her fingers. This site made Seth buck upwards deeper into her. The noises she made confirmed she was liking this.

Never did she think she would be here in a hotel room bed sitting sitting atop one of the biggest names in WWE currently as he drilled his hard cock into her. Seeing the way she was able to balance her control, Seth released her hips and slid his hands slowly up her sides until he was able to remove her hands and replace them with his own. Her flesh was soft and warm in his palms as he massaged them.

Without warning, B.J. leaned down and latched her lips to his, her tongue begging for entrance. Seth obliged and opened his mouth to caress their tongues together in a heated, passionate kiss. To B.J. this encounter felt more romantic and sensual than just an ordinary fuck and leave situation. And she loved every second of it. When both needed air, Seth was the one who broke the kiss. He looked up at the buxom two-toned woman who now adjusted herself to sitting up right on top of him once again. What in his mind made him ever make the comment about her being fat once? She was gorgeous.

She stopped her bobbing and looked down to see Seth just staring intently at her.

“Why’d you stop?” She asked confused, using her fingertip to making little invisible patterns around the surface of his chest.

“Nothing. I was just admiring how sexy you are.”

If it wasn’t for the sex already making the blood rush to her cheeks, B.J. would have been blushing right about now.

“Why thank you. You aren’t so bad yourself, stud.” She said in response and rose an eyebrow as if it was okay to start going again.

“Fuck, yes, baby. Keep going until you cum all over my dick.”

Well, that was one way of putting it, that cocky son-of-a-bitch.

B.J. nodded her head and started up her pace again. She leaned back to get a different angle and it just so happened to hit her g-spot. A string of obscenities came out of her mouth as her pace increased. Seth had to catch her so that she wouldn’t fall backwards onto the bed. He held her hips again and thrust his hips upwards to match her down thrust.

“Holy shit. Fuck. You fucking sexy bastard. Right there, yes. Fuck.” She stammered out before a couple more thrusts sent her over the edge.

This had pleased Seth to no end. He was already so sure of himself and her cursing only inflated his ego. It was then that B.J. slowly got off her lover’s lap and kneeled down in front of him on the bed. 

“I want you to shoot your load all over my chest.” She said and held her big tits up for emphasis.

Oh fuck yeah. That was something he didn’t get to do very often, especially when it came to a woman with sizable tits. Seth moved to get on his knees and pulled the condom off, stroking himself quickly.

“Mmm, fuck. Yeah. Cover me with it.” She cooed out to him.

Apparently, Seth was really into this idea. Last time he came with her it was down her throat. He groaned out his lover’s name and burst spurt after spurt of sticky cum all over B.J.’s chest, just like she wanted.

Totally spent, Seth fell back against the pillows with please smile on his face. This had turned out to be an even better night than he had originally planned.

“Oh, wait. I guess I should get you a towel huh?” He asked B.J.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” She said with a sarcastic tone.

Seth sat up and went to the bathroom to get a towel for her. He was even nice enough to wet it for her. She pouted her bottom lip out cutely at the kind gesture before taking the towel and wiping herself down, tossing the it toward the bathroom’s general direction. Once clean, got up and started to go for her clothes. B.J. didn’t want to over stay her welcome.

“Hey, hey. Where do you think you’re going?” Seth asked, motioning with a hand for B.J. to come back over with him.

“Home. I need to get back. Got my stuff in the trunk remember?”

“That stuff can wait until tomorrow. Come stay with me.”

B.J. thought this over before she came back over to the bed and crawled up beside Seth to lay down. He kissed her sweetly before wrapping a protective arm around her torso and settled down to fall asleep. B.J. reached for the table lamp to turn it off before laying on her side and laced their fingers together. For someone who looked like he was only using B.J. as a booty call, he sure did seem affectionate with her tonight. It was almost like they had been dating for months. But B.J. knew in the morning she was going to have to leave and she might not even get together was Seth ever again. They had each other’s phone numbers but how long would they be able to talk. Would Leighla find out about them? Would Seth ever come see her again or would she come see him. This was all too confusing and it would take a lot of time to think all of these things through. For now, they had tonight and that would have to do.

Soft snores alerted B.J. that Seth had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself that she could take so much out of him to cause him to become exhausted but maybe that was actually because of his travel schedule. Whatever the reason, B.J. had become tired as well as fell asleep a few minutes later.

\----

B.J. woke up to the first signs of sunlight coming in through the window. She hated that she had to go because she really liked Seth and not just because he was famous. She quietly snuck out of the bed and collected her clothes, putting them on quickly. Giving Seth a quick look to see if he was still asleep, she snuck over to the dresser table and pulled the drawer open quietly to retrieve a pad of paper and a pen. She jotted a quick note, much like she had the first time they got together and placed it under Seth’s glasses on the table for whenever he woke up. Giving him a silent smile, B.J. tip toed to the door and left.

_Don't forget me. :)_


	4. Send My Love (To Your New Lover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very angry Leighla sends a voicemail to B.J’s phone when she doesn’t answer, explaining she found the messages and a nude photo. The only problem is B.J. never sent a nude or racy picture to Seth. Everything makes sense when after the phone call, B.J. discovers Seth’s leaked pictures mishap and learns he was also seeing someone else besides her and Leighla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have made this a lot angrier for B.J. but I like that I made her have conflicting emotions. She was the other woman when Seth was with Leighla after all. I also tried to keep her classy though it all instead of a psycho bitch so forgive me if you hate this chapter. Also this chapter contains aaaaaaaaaaaaaalot of phone conversation instead of descriptions.

_I'm giving you up_  
I've forgiven it all  
You set me free 

_Send my love to your new lover_  
Treat her better  
We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
We both know we ain't kids no more 

_\- Adele - Send My Love (To Your New Lover)_

 

B.J. had just stepped from the shower, towel wrapped around her head and her torso as she came into her bedroom to get dressed. A familiar blinking light appear at the top of her phone. She had a message. Assuming it was just another cute-sy message from Seth that she missed, she sat on the edge of her bed and opened her phone through the locked screen. What she saw however surprised her. It wasn’t just a text, it was a voicemail and the missed number came from someone else besides Seth. Curious, B.J. went to her voicemail. She was even more surprised than she first thought she was going to be when an irate voice of a woman was on the other end of the phone.

“Of course you wouldn’t fucking answer. Listen here bitch, I know about the fucking messages and the naked picture you sent to Colby. ‘I hate my life and my fiance. I just want to run away with you.’ ‘I fucking love you so much. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.’ “

She was mocking Seth in a deeper tone in her voice. The texts she was repeating were what B.J. had previously received from Seth but she had never sent a nude picture or even a remotely sexual picture to him ever. If fact, the only time she ever texted or talked to him was when Seth had messaged her first so she knew he was alone. Yeah, it wasn’t right to be texting and talking to him, much less having sex with him, but B.J. really did like him.

“It’s over between he and I so your whore ass can have him now. Oh and fuck you, bitch.”

The voicemail ended and B.J. automatically erased the message. She didn’t need to ever hear that again because she knew what she did was wrong and it didn’t bear repeating. B.J. did however need to get to the bottom of this. So apparently Seth had not only been cheating on Leighla with her but also cheating on her again as well as cheating on B.J. What a man-whore. As much as she wanted to talk to Seth about this, she needed to find out what the fuck was going on. If Seth had been so into being with B.J. then why was he seeing yet another woman?

This was already starting to be too much for B.J. to handle and she hadn’t even started investigating yet. She got dressed but left her hair damp. There was always time to dry it later. With as much calm as she could reserve, she began looking into this whole situation. What the fuck was Seth trying to do anyway? Was two women not enough for him? Was the picture of the other woman just an accident that he happened to have on his phone? So many questions raced through B.J.’s mind but none of them answered yet. She decided to do a Google search. Surely this was all over the internet and social media by now right?

The first thing to come up was a site stating that Seth Rollins had been caught by his fiance and that as an act of revenge after finding a nude of NXT recruit Zahra Schreiber on his Instagram account Leighla posted nudes of him over Twitter. There in the screen captions were the exact words she had yelled into the phone to B.J.

So that explained everything. B.J. didn’t watch NXT so she didn’t know who this woman was but she still felt betrayed. Seth had to have been really embarrassed over this as it was posted all over the internet for the world to see now. Once on the internet, things couldn’t be erased. She did feel a little bit bad for him. Leighla’s move sounds exactly like something she would have done herself but really, hacked or not, Seth should have known better. Now was the time for B.J. to confront him. She wasn’t going to wait around for him to message or call her first.

B.J. exited out of the internet and brought up Seth’s number. She was hurt that he found yet someone else to be with but also she felt bad for being the first person he had cheated on his fiance with. Or was it totally the opposite? Was B.J. actually the one after this Zahra woman? Massaging her temple with one hand, she hit the call send button.

Once. Twice. The phone ringed but there wasn’t an answer. Maybe he didn’t want to talk to her right now. B.J was going to leave a message but upon the fourth ring, there was the familiar click of an answer.

“I suppose you want to yell at me too huh?”

He sounded pitiful. B.J. wasn’t expecting that coming from a man so confident with himself. She was upset over this but she wasn’t going to let Seth feel like the victim in this because she was just as much the cheater as she was the cheatee.

"You know what, I was going to but I'm going to be the bigger person here and just tell you how I feel and exactly how it is. We're both adults and people make mistakes," She began. “I knew exactly what I was doing when I first met you. I was so starstruck and lusting after you and you knew you were going behind your fiance’s back too. At first I was totally fine with it, one time. One and done. We were never supposed to see or hear from me ever again. It was you that kept the number. You could have thrown it away.”

"But I didn't. I was miserable with her and didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't want to be with her anymore."

"So you wanted to sleep around. That doesn't make sense. You could have broken it off with her and everything could have went a lot better. You could have been with me or anyone you wanted. You're Seth fucking Rollins. Women would throw themselves at you if they had the chance. Much like I did."

Everything was quiet for a minute. B.J. knew she had Seth contemplating his life decisions at the moment. The topic of Zahra still hadn’t come up yet but it was going to soon.

“Look, I kind of get it. You’re an athletic, hot, famous, young man and you want to get as much action as you can. It’s kind of stereotypical of men really but I get it. I feel really bad for what I’ve done to Leighla now. And I’m going to apologize to her in a minute."

There was silence again. Seth seemed dumbfounded.

"What do you mean apologize to her?”

"You didn't know she called me?"

"No. She told me she called Zahra. Well, she said tattooed whore. But why would she call you? Wait, she saw the picture, went through my messages and saw the ones to you. She must have thought you were Zahra."

"You know that doesn't make it any better right? If I call her back she's going to be told that you were with someone else too. Don't think you want that do you?"

"No, I don't. Just don't contact her, alright?"

"You're probably right. On that part at least. Poor girl's been through enough already. But speaking of Zahra, what the fuck, dude?"

"I know. You're taking this pretty well though."

"I did tell you I was going to be an adult about this. So tell me, why? Why if you were so into me did you go to her?" 

B.J. was heartbroken and pissed all at the same time but she was a strong woman who did her best to keep her emotions in check.

Seth didn’t answer for a few seconds. He knew what he had done had hurt B.J. but there was no going back now that the truth was out in the open.

"A bunch of us in the company had a party and she came up to me. Hit on me, kissed me. I let my dick get the best of me. I was drinking and she posted to my Instagram.”

“So you slept with her?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m Seth fucking Rollins. Remember?”

“You are such a fuckboy. I swear.”

“How so?”

“You are into strictly sexual relationships, only want to hang out on your terms, unfortunately that part going with your WWE scheduling, make a girl feel like you care then dump her and have more than one girl you’re seeing. Sound about right?”

“But I do care about you. And I never dumped you.”

“Considering you cheated on Leighla with me and then cheated on both of us with Zahra, I’d say you’re a liar too.”

“Okay, so maybe I deserve that but it seriously happened one time. I was going to delete it and then Leighla found out... and consequently you did too.”

“You bet your ass I did. And I do have to say that your pictures don’t do you justice to the real thing. What is WWE going to do now that they found out?”

Seth sighed to himself. Luckily for him they let the whole incident go.

“They said since it was Leighla getting back at me and posting them herself and that I wasn’t fully to blame but not for it to happen again.”

B.J. thought that was understandable. It could have been a lot worse after all. Seth could have been fired and never able to work for the company again.

“Well, that’s good for you I suppose. With the exception of everyone having seen your dick now.”

Seth sighed in disgust.

“Ugh, don’t fucking remind me okay? I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you, baby.”

There it was. The pet name. B.J. actually cared about Seth and this was something that was hard for her to deal with even if she wasn’t showing it. The wrong thing would be to fall right back into this vicious cycle with him. As much as she didn’t want to, she was going to have to break this off. Even if it meant losing Seth forever. B.J. had never cheated on anyone herself but being on the cheater end of the spectrum was really getting to her. As the old saying went: “If you love something set it free. If it comes back it’s yours. If not, it was never meant to be.” B.J. was going to have to set Seth free.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going to happen between us...” She was starting to explain before Seth interrupted.

“Please, let me prove that I want to keep seeing you.”

She noticed he didn’t say dating you.

“Tell you what, Mr. Money in the Bank, since you got with Zahra you had to have been attracted to her. And honestly, I don’t know if it was because you were drinking or you just thought she was hot or whatever but how about we stop this... thing between us for a few months. You can date her if you want and if you change your mind then give me a call.”

B.J. didn’t really want to call what they had a “thing” but she wasn’t sure exactly what it truly was they had. This was the best she could come up with. She was afraid of the answer she was going to get. Was he going to be angry? Was he going to beg her to be rational?

There was that awkward silence again. B.J. had a feeling Seth never had to think about this kind of ultimatum before. She could hear a whoosh of air coming from Seth’s side of the phone. He had to be breathing out his inner thoughts.

“If that’s what you really want. But know that I never wanted any of this to end this way. I really do like you and I can respect your decisions.”

Well, at least he wasn’t pissed off.

“So I guess this is goodbye for now.” B.J. said calmly.

“Can we still text? Just to see how we’re both doing.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” She replied.

“Right. That would break the few months time rule huh?”

“Yeah, it would. All I’m asking is that you choose what you want. Not what you think I want. I know it’s cliched but I want you to be happy. So only choose me if your heart tells you to.”

B.J. was just a sweet Southern Belle underneath the guise of a part-time rock star. She couldn’t bear to hurt anyone physically or emotionally. But that shit went out the window with Seth and Leighla. She couldn’t have felt any worse even though in her heart she wanted to be with her WWE lover boy.

Seth silently wet his lips and then responded.

“Okay.” He said softly. “Whatever my choice, I’ll let you know.”

“Yeah, okay. Goodbye.”

“Bye.” Seth said back.

B.J. ended the call and placed her phone on her bed beside her, staring off into space for a moment as she wondered what she was going to do with herself and her life over the next few months. It was then that he text message went off. Picking up, she figured it was who she thought it was going to be.

 **I'm sorry, Brooklyn**

B.J. tossed her phone down, placed her face in her hands and sobbed.


	5. Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B.J. is still heartbroken after months of not hearing from Seth. A little talk from a bandmate and a performance sets up our scenario for the couple to get back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Second Chance by Shinedown
> 
> Songs in this chapter are : I Like It Heavy by Halestorm, Still Around by 3oh!3, the mention of I Hate Myself For Loving You by Joan Jett, and the end voicemail inspiration came from the song Austin by Blake Shelton.
> 
> Also, one of my readers informed me they don't watch WWE so if she (or anyone else) wanted to see who Seth actually is and his win at Wrestlemania (or if you want a refresher) here is the link. http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x219p8i
> 
> I also changed the word she to he in the Still Around song. It didn't occur to me the song might have been talking about someone dying. I just took it as sad because the narrator wasn't with his girlfriend.

Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance

August 22, 2015 

The day before Summer Slam

It had been six months since B.J. last spoke to Seth. She didn’t even attend Fastlane that was in her hometown of Memphis at the end of February just so she could see him, opting to instead watch it on the WWE Network. Back in March during Wrestlemania 31, B.J. watched as Seth became the first person to cash in his Money in the Bank briefcase on the Grandest Stage of Them All, during a match already in progress no less. By cashing in, he turned the already running match between Roman Reigns and Brock Lesner into a triple threat match. Upon starting his match, he pushed his former Shield brother out of the ring with his foot. Seeing an opportunity, Seth went for the Curbstomp and it connected with Lesner’s head. He went for another attack but Brock recovered and picked Seth up over his shoulders. Before Lesner could do his move to Seth, Roman popped back into the ring and speared Lesner. Brock rolled out of the ring to leave Seth and Roman the only two left in the ring. With a final Curbstomp, Seth pinned his former tag partner and sealed the deal. One...Two...Three. Seth Rollins was the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

B.J. had been happy for him despite having not talked to him in a whole month. She sent a quick message of congratulations but there was no reply. She assumed he was just keeping his word about the few months break. B.J. was both happy and upset for this. If truth were to be told, these past few months she had been miserable. Sure, there were plenty of guys in Memphis she could date but she felt like she was hopelessly devoted to Seth. Being without him so long was taking a toll on everything else in her life. Her friends and band mates could tell right away that something had been off with her. Of course being the sweet friends they were, they were always there for her when she needed it. B.J. began writing more songs within this time frame. Most of them were either sad or angry. It was her choice after all that she let Seth do his own thing for a while.

 

Tonight there was a performance for Sick Individuals. It was more than just the tiny little bars they had been used to. This place was an actual venue and B.J. couldn’t have been more excited for the chance to play for a bigger audience. The band had been working on more songs together though they were playing most of the older ones too. B.J. sat on the edge of the stage, legs dangled over and writing in her song book. There was still a couple of hours before the venue even opened.

Aella came walking up and sat beside her friend and bandmate, dangling her legs as well.

“Whatcha working on?” She questioned, leaning over to catch a glimpse of what B.J. was writing.

B.J. looked over at her and then put her pen in her notebook before closing it.

“Just writing some lyrics. Why? What’s up?” She reponded, turning her attention to her friend.

“I’m going to cut to the chase alright? We’ve all noticed you’ve been a bit off these last few months. Now, I don’t actually want to pry but whatever you’re dealing with, you can tell me. Or Tori or Alex. We’re sort of worried about you. Is it that guy you were talking to a while back?”

B.J. was stunned that Aella had been pretty much dead on in her assumption. They were best friends so that only seemed to make sense that she would know.

“Yeah, something like that.” She answered.

Aella looked at her with squinted eyes as if she was trying to figure out if B.J. was telling the truth or not. Deciding that her friend was telling the truth, at least part of it, she pressed on.

“That would explain all the play list changes then. Did he dump you or something? Want me to kick his ass?” She offered with a smile and a nudge to B.J.’s shoulder.

B.J. let out a soft chuckle and then she had to sigh. Seth hadn’t dumped her but she still felt shitty for letting him go. All this depression caused her to stress eat so she also gained back the weight she had previously lost. That definitely didn’t make her feel any better either, especially when she watched Seth perform every Monday night on WWE Raw on tv.

“Nah, you wouldn’t be able to get close enough to him for that. He travels a lot. I don’t want you to beat him up anyway.”

“So he’s in a band too?”

“Pft, he wishes although he does enjoy music. He is a performer though.”

Had that been too much to say? Would she catch on?

“Oh. Well, that sucks for him. You’re very talented and a kick ass friend.”

A smile crept up on B.J’s lips. She was lucky to have Aella as a friend.

“Thanks. I really needed the self confidence boost. You’re a great friend.” B.J. beamed.

Aella embraced her friend and gave her a big hug. They got each other so much that it was surprising they weren’t destined to be sisters. When Aella pulled back she gave her friend a little smile.

“But why with all the secrecy with this guy? It’s not like you were dating anyone famous.” She chuckled under her breath.

B.J. looked at her friend sheepishly before looking away. Aella’s look in return was incredulous.

“No way. No. Way. What the fuck, B.J.?!” Aella couldn’t believe what she had just come to realize. “And he came to our show? Who the fuck is he? And why did I not see anyone famous in that crowd?"  
Her friend had every right to be irritate with her right now. Of all the people in the world she knew, Aella was one of her best friends and needed to know this information.

“I didn’t think you’d believe me if I told you. Also, I didn’t want you to make a big deal about it. He was seeing someone when I met him.”

“Spill it woman, who were you seeing?”

B.J. hesitated before she answered, rubbing one arm and looking away.

“Seth Rollins.” She replied quietly.

Aella’s eyes went wide. The last person she thought B.J. was going to say was him. She didn’t lie about the traveling and being a performer part but this information was blowing her mind. She watched WWE so she knew exactly who her friend was talking about, even if she was having a hard time believing it.

“Seth...!”

B.J. cupped her hand over her drummer’s mouth before she could finish the name.

“Jesus Christ. Spill it out to the whole world why don’t you?” She chastised before removing her hand.

“How did you manage to hook up with Seth Rollins?” Aella asked, much quieter this time."When did you meet him? Most importantly HOW the fuck did you meet him?”

B.J. sighed and began to explain.

“You remember back in September when I went to Night of Champions in Nashville?”

“Yeah, I was pissed because I had mandatory work and couldn’t go.” 

“Well, one, it was an awesome show but I digress. You know I had the backstage pass, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, after the show I went scouting for him in the locker rooms.”

Aella knew this had to be true because she knew B.J. had a huge crush on Seth to begin with. Without interrupting, she let her friend continue.

“I found him in one of the locker rooms starting to remove his ring gear. I closed the door and came over to him. He was a bit rude at first but I...uh... did him a favor.” She said embarrassed. B.J. couldn’t believe she was saying this out loud.

Aella’s eyes went wide again and she started into a fit of giggles. She didn’t think B.J. had it in her to do something like that out of the blue.

“You whore.” She teased with a laugh. It wasn’t mean gestured and she knew that B.J. knew that.

“Oh, shut up. Like you wouldn’t do the same thing if you had the chance.”

Her friend shrugged and grinned.

“That’s what I thought. But anyway, so after everything I slipped my name and number in his bag when he wasn’t looking. Also added that if he was ever in the area again he could call me. I was thinking he wouldn’t call because as you well knew, he had a fiance and was too busy to have anything else to do with me.”

“And then...”

“He messaged me and I thought it was you or one of the girls fucking with me. So I asked for a video call and it turned out to really be him. Said he had been thinking about me over the few months past that I met him.”

“So, how did he get here?”

“Oh, he was doing a show the next night and was in town. So we talked for a bit and I asked him to come to the show.”

Aella nodded her head in agreement. She could understand why B.J. wanted to keep all of that under wraps. Seth had been with Leighla at the time and word getting out about the two of them would have been a media disaster.

“We got together again after the show and we had our fun. We talked about anything and everything after that. I kept my distance though because I knew he had a busy schedule and didn’t want his fiance to find out. Man, I’m a homewrecker huh?” B.J. asked her friend and began to form tears in her eyes.

Aella hugged her again and rubbed her shoulder gently.

“You aren’t a homewrecker, B.J. Yeah, you helped him cheat the first time but it was him that wanted to do it. It isn’t totally your fault.”

“That isn’t the worse part. You remember when his nudes got blasted on social media?”

“Yeah, boy was his fiance pissed...oh, wait. That was because of you wasn’t it?” She asked, remembering the whole fiasco.

“Well, not all of it. I wound up getting a phone call from Leighla. She cursed me out and said I could have him because they were through. She mentioned a nude picture I was supposed to have sent him as well as the texts. I was confused as hell because I never sent him any pictures of me. That’s when I realized he was seeing that other girl Zahra.”

“If you ask me, I think you might be better off without him. He sounds like a right douchebag. You deserve someone who will treat you better.”

“He swore up and down that it had been a one time mistake and she had came up to him whenever they were both drinking at a company party.”

“That sounds like shite, B.J. He wanted to sleep with her. Probably thought he’d get away with it if he had been sleeping with you too.”

“The thing is, I actually believe him. He seemed so into me and I told him I think he should explore his other options. Give it a few months and if he wanted to date her he could. If after a few months he decided he wanted to be with me, then call me. He still hasn’t called to confirm his decision. So here I am now fucking miserable and I want to talk to him but we made a promise. I’m such a loser.”

“Wish I could help you get over him but that’s something you’ll have to do on your own. Either call him or be miserable.”

B.J. shrugged her shoulders. She knew her bandmate was right. The only person that could get over him was herself. The singer didn’t want to confront him straight up but just in case he was to ever call her, she’d leave a hint to let him know. It had to be something both of them had talked about before but not obvious as to let anyone know she was talking about him.

“I’ll try my best to suck it up. I’ve been a terrible friend recently.” B.J. admitted.

“Nah just a mopey baby is all.” Aella ribbed before standing up, helping B.J. to her feet.

“You just made me feel so much better.” It was sarcasm at its finest.

“Pleasure to give you my services.” She teased.

\-----

Seth couldn’t lie to himself. The days, weeks, and months were agony for him but he was going to stick to his word. Deep down inside he knew that he loved B.J. even if they had only been face to face a handful of times. Those few months of texting really let them know what the other was truly about. It still made him angry that he had gone and done what he had. He was truly happy that B.J. let him take a few months off with the chance to get back to her but all he had heard was a congratulations after Wrestlemania. He didn’t know if she had moved on or if she was still waiting on him. Seth would lay awake sometimes at night and think about how much he missed B.J. even though Zahra would be lying next to him, blissed out and asleep after an intense round of sex. Of course, Seth wasn’t thinking about her while in the act. His mind was almost always on B.J. unless it was work. He played out his relationship with Zahra and she had no clue that he wasn’t ever actually into her.

The night before SummerSlam when Zahra had left to visit her family, Seth got curious as to what his currently ex-girlfriend had been up to. So he started to spy on her Facebook page. He didn’t want to just call her or text in case she was working. After a couple of minutes of searching through her page a live video feed popped up upon refreshing, only it wasn’t B.J. that was filming. She and the rest of Sick Individuals were coming to the stage so it couldn’t be her. The was no voice of the one recording put someone had her account to be streaming it from her page.

B.J. looked beautiful albeit a little bigger than the last time he saw her. Did he cause her to gain it all back? Her hair was a mix of orange and yellow this time. It reminded him of Hayley Williams of Paramore circa early 2000‘s. How could he have been so stupid as to break a beautiful, talented, and witty girl’s heart like that? The crowd was notably louder than the one he had been apart of so it had to have been a bigger place for more people. Seth watched as her glossy lips spoke while adjusting the mic to her height.

“How are we tonight, Memphis? You ready to kick some ass?” She said, adjusting her ear piece.

The crowd enthusiastically whooped and hollered at them, making a smile come to B.J.’s face. There was a couple of noises from the rest of the band as they were getting ready to play, a string strummed and a cymbal hit here and there. Anyone could tell they were all stoked to be performing and then it made Seth start to wonder. If she played a song for him before, would she do it again? Would it be a nice one or something with more disgust and hatred? There was only one way to find out and he hoped it wasn’t the latter of the two choices.

“Yeah, that’s what I want to hear. So most of you regulars should already know this but here’s a heads up for the newbies. We play whatever the hell we feel like during our shows so every time you see us it’s likely you won’t hear the exact same set list again. We also take some requests but if someone yells “Free Bird”, I’m going to kick your ass.”

The crowd laughed and so did Seth. That’s the kind of playfulness and attitude he remembered about her. With all in attendance looking on and with those watching along with him, B.J. searched around the crowd for someone and pointed them out.

“See that guy right there in the green shirt, that’s our unofficial camera man. His name is Caleb and he’s livestreaming us right now. Show him some love.” 

The crowd started cheering again before settling back down.

“Alright, Memphis, you guys like it heavy?” She asked happily as she readied her band and started out their first song. The familiar twangs guitar picked up and Seth could tell this was going to be a badass song to get everything started.

_Some like beautiful, perfect and pretty_  
I see the good in the bad and the ugly  
I need the volume one louder than ten  
Put the pedal to the metal, needle into the red 

_If the windows ain't shaking_  
Making my heart race  
If I can't feel it in my chest  
I'm in the wrong damn place! 

_Got a demon in my soul and a voice in my head_  
Saying, "Go, go, go, I can sleep when I'm dead."  
There's a sonic revelation bringing me to my knees  
And there's a man down below that needs my sympathy 

_I got a ringing in my ears_  
Getting ready to burst  
Screaming, "Hallelujah motherfucker  
Take me to church." 

_I like it louder than the boom of a big bass drum_  
I need it harder than the sound of guitar grunge  
I love to crank it up  
Make it thump  
And evil to the core  
Head-banging in the pit  
And throwing my horns 

_And just like old-school Sabbath, Zeppelin and Lemmy_  
I need to drop it down low  
And make it heavy  
I like it heavy  
I like it heavy 

_I ride the lightning, roll with the thunder_  
Going down down down with my sisters and brothers  
I fell in love with the darkest parts  
Standin' on the side of the wild at heart 

_I plucked the feather off a crow so I could fly  
Since I was 13 years old I've had my fist to the sky_

_I like it louder than the boom of a big bass drum_  
I need it harder than the sound of a guitar grunge  
I love to crank it up  
Make it thump  
And evil to the core  
Head-banging in the pit  
And throwing my horns 

_And just like old-school Sabbath, Zeppelin and Lemmy_  
I need to drop it down low  
And make it heavy  
I like it heavy  
I like it heavy 

_I like it, I like it, I like it heavy_  
I like it, I like it, I like it heavy  
I like it, I like it, I like it heavy  
I like it, I like it, I like it heavy 

_Some like beautiful, perfect and pretty  
I see the good in the bad and the ugly_

_I like it heavy  
I like it heavy_

_I like it, I like it, I like it heavy_  
I like it, I like it, I like it heavy  
I like it, I like it, I like it heavy  
I like it, I like it, I like it heavy 

Seth had been right. He had never heard it before but it was incredible coming out of her mouth as she sang it. Whether it was a new song they just recently made or if it just wasn’t something they had performed before, he loved it. A couple more songs were played in the set, whatever they felt like doing as B.J. had said. There was a couple of requests but someone whether it was B.J. or her band mates turned them down, nicely of course. Then a piano was rolled out onto the front of the stage and Seth had to wonder if B.J. forgot to tell him she played the piano as well. Just as he thought, once everything was set in the center, she sat down on the bench and spoke a few words about the song.

“Probably wasn’t expecting a ballad huh?” She teased. “I let my girls know ahead of time this time that I had something planned. Please be gentle as this is a new song I’ve written after recent events. This is called Still Around.”

Aella already had a good feeling she knew what this was about anyway as she stood off stage and nursed a beer.

Upon hearing what B.J. was saying, he figured this was the song about him he had been waiting for. 

She placed her fingers to the keys and played a note before singing.

_Go ahead and burn it down_  
I'm drunk and so is everyone else  
In this devil town  
They wont let me turn around  
To get one last look at my baby 

_While he's still around,_  
While he's still around,  
While he's still around,  
While he's still around 

_Go ahead and build it up again_  
This city’s just cemeteries and  
Forgotten men  
My only hope's to see you  
And even if I never do 

_While he's still around,_  
While he's still around,  
While he's still around,  
While he's still around 

_And I know what you're thinking_  
That won't stop this drinking  
It's the least I can do  
'Cause this life is anything but certain  
When they close the final curtain  
You'll get a glimpse of the truth 

_Cause you're still around,_  
While he's still around,  
While he's still around,  
While he's still around 

_Go ahead and burn it down_  
I'm drunk and so is everyone else  
In this devil town 

 

Both B.J.’s band mates and Seth were astonished. Not only was it a ballad but sounded so depressing. So was she sad without him then? It certainly sounded like it to him. She had to still have feelings for him right? At the moment, Seth was hooked and needed to watch the rest of the show, he could call her later. He needed to tell her how he felt about her.

After the ballad, the piano was moved and the other equipment was brought back upstage. How did they manage to get this gig anyway Seth wondered to himself. That wasn’t important. B.J. was what was important. After a couple of requests, the band played Joan Jett’s “I Hate Myself For Loving You” which in all honesty was probably directed at him as well. Seth knew that B.J. respected and adored Joan Jett for being a rock pioneer for all women so it was no doubt she did the cover because she loved the artist so much.

It had to have been quite a while since they were on stage so Seth knew they were starting wind it down for the night. The crowd had been very vocal and sent jovial comments to them in between their songs. He didn’t realize Sick Individuals had such a big fan base for not being a recording act. It only made him that much more into B.J. that she had some many people that cared about her even if it might have been on a superficial level.

One last song and the show was over. Despite looking disheveled, B.J. looked amazing and Seth decided he finally needed to call her. He missed her and frankly speaking, he loved her. He waited a few minutes after the stream had ended before shutting down his Facebook and called her, listening to it ring and ring and ring until it went to voicemail. What came after surprised him.

_If you’re calling from Craigslist about the guitar stand, I sold it already. If this is any of my family members, yes, I’m going to the cook-out on Sunday. And tonight I’m performing at Minglewood Hall. If this is anyone else, you know what to do. PS. If this is Buffalo, I still love you._

Seth couldn’t believe what he heard at first. Buffalo was the knickname B.J. gave for him if anyone caught wind of their relationship. This was chosen because anyone that knew of him knew his WWE career booked him from Davenport where he currently lived. But he was born in Buffalo, Iowa hence the less conspicuous name. His name for her was Six-Strings. He was too stunned to leave a reply. So he just ended the call. Hopefully she wouldn’t be too upset to see that he called but didn’t leave a message and take that as he didn’t want to be with her. He had to get some stuff in order first and he wanted to surprise her so he planned on calling her back on Monday after Summer Slam was over and all the chaosity had calmed down. Until then, Seth just hoped she hadn’t finally gotten over him.


	6. I Won't Give Up On Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth winds up calling B.J. back only to find she’s gone out of town for a few days. When hearing this he waits for B.J. to call him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to write another chapter. I have a busy life with 2 kids so I'm doing my best. Also, I'll be starting a job soon so it may be an even longer wait for the next chapter. But, I will be getting days off so meh, whenever I post I'll post. Once again, lots of phone conversation. Long distance relationships suck. x(
> 
> Chapter title comes from I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz.
> 
> If anything is grammatically wrong it's because it's late and I'm tired. :P

August 24, 2015

Summer Slam came and went, seeing Seth win the title fight against John Cena and capturing the US title as well as retaining the World Heavyweight Championship. Right before the match he wondered if B.J. was going to be watching him. She had been on his mind almost the whole time they had been apart and thinking she was still cheering him on made him pumped up for the fight. 

Now here he was Monday night after the show, laying in a hotel room and hovering his finger over the send button to call the woman whom he knew still cared about him. Why was he so nervous? He was never like this especially not around calling a girl. B.J. would certainly answer now right? There was only one way to find out. Hitting call send Seth heard a ring that instantly went to voice mail.

_If it's Monday night I'm at work and then probably heading to sleep. If it's Tuesday I left my phone at home and headed out with some friends for bonding time at the lake and will be gone until Friday. But I'll call you Friday afternoon when I get back. PS. If this is Buffalo, I still love you._

Well, that put a dent in his plans. Seth wondered if B.J. had been mad at him for not leaving a message to call him the last time but maybe she just figured it was an accidental butt dial. Whatever the case, Seth was going to leave a message this time and he was going to be sure she would get it.

**"It's Seth, give me a call."**

It wasn’t much but hopefully if she said she still loved him then whenever she got home she’d have to respond. For now, it was going to be agonizing waiting for her to return home from her trip. If B.J. had waited months waiting on him then he could wait a few days for her. Until then, he was going to have to think of something witty for when she called.

\------------

August 28, 2015

B.J. had returned back home Friday afternoon just as she had explained she would over the voicemail. She had given a lot of thought to her life and he relationship with Seth over the week and decided if she didn’t hear from him within two weeks time, she’d just have to move on no matter how much it would hurt her heart to do so. She slid her key into the apartment door and opened it to walk in finding her room mate on the couch watching t.v. and turning to face her with a surprised expression at her slightly sunburnt face and shoulders.

“I didn’t know my room mate had turned into a lobster while she was away.” They snickered.

“Cram it , alright? I’m super tired and this sunburn is making me cranky. I think I’m gonna take a nap so keep it down a bit okay?”

The other person put their hands up in protest at the lashing out but calmly gave B.J. a nod in understanding. With what seemed like forever since she had any kind of social media content flooding her brain, B.J decided to drop her bags at her bedroom door and close it to lie on the bed and grab her phone. The screen came to life and took a minute to respond with updates at what she had missed since she was last on.

A couple of messages popped up and she answered them but saw that she had a missed call and voicemail. The call had been from Seth and honestly she was quite surprised. As she listened to his brief words, her eyes filled with tears. Maybe his calling the other night wasn’t just an accident. Maybe he just didn’t know what to say to her as it had been a few months. Then she thought to herself, if she called him right now would he answer?

Shakily, she sent the call and after three rings there was a response.  
\----

Seth had been working on his Crossfit workout. It was strenuous but worked his muscles over pretty good. He had sweat up a storm the entire session and now he was taking a hydration break, wiping the sweat off with a towel and sipping out of a bottle of water. It was then his phone rang. Seth came over to his dufflebag and retrieved his cell. When he saw who it was he nearly collapsed to the floor. Finding an empty spot in a corner and taking a deep breath, he answered.

"If you're calling about my heart, it's still yours. Maybe I should have listened to it a little more. Maybe then I wouldn't have taken so long to know where I belong. By the way, this isn't a voicemail you're talking to. If you couldn't tell, this is Buffalo and I still love you."

B.J. almost couldn’t believe what she heard. Not only did he answer her but also in the same style she had used for him. Tears started cascading from her eyes and her emotions screamed out for her to smother Seth with her affectionate words. She held on the best she could as she spoke in shaky words.

“I've waited a long time to hear those words from you."  
"I know. I should have said them before but I was worried you might not say them back."  
“Is it over? Between you and Zahra?”  
“It’s been over for a while now. I just made it official the other day... the day after your last concert.”

She had to think about this for a second. The last concert was the day before Summer Slam happened. B.J. wiped the tears away as she continued their conversation.  
“Wait, so you watched me? Was it through the livestream? You were spying on me?!”

B.J. had been slightly offended at this realization.

“Why did you not call me and tell me? Why did you call me sooner?”

“Baby. Baby, calm down. I wasn’t spying exactly. I watched the whole show because I love you and missed you. And about the calling, I’m sorry I didn’t leave a message. Your voicemail sort of caught me off guard. You understand right?”

She was still a little hurt but she could forgive him for that little indiscretion. The six months without a word on the other hand... 

“Do you really care about me or just saying that so you can still have me on the side?” It was a question she needed the answer to.

“I do love you. I might have to play off that Zahra and I are still together for the sake of the public eye for a bit but I don’t think it will be that much longer anyway. She’s got some kind of shady stuff on her social media pages.”

“Like what?”

“Like anti-semetic pictures and stuff like that. I never really actually liked her anyway. All I could ever think about was being with you. What kind of spell have you put on me woman?” He teased.

“First off, please don’t call me woman. And second, I don’t give away my secrets. I have you wrapped around my finger and that’s exactly where I want you.” She teased back.

“Oh is that right?” Seth’s tone was getting kind of flirty now. “Are you going to torture me? Tie me up and make me worship you?” He whispered into the phone.

“Maybe. It would all depend on my mood.” 

B.J. had a genuine smile on her face now. It felt like years since she had last been happy.

“Oh, I see how it is. I might just have to pin you down before you get the chance.”

“Promises, promises.” B.J. chuckled.

Even if it had been said as just a joke, it was technically the truth. Being with someone was hard enough as it was and with he and B.J. constantly apart, their relationship was probably doomed to fail. But as long as his girl was up for the challenge then he would be too. Seth couldn’t stop thinking about her all the time after all.

“So I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come out to Texas for Night of Champions next month. I’d really like to see you again.”

B.J. was touched that he would ask that. She then remembered Night of Champions the previous year and the image of her on her knees in front of Seth flooded her mind. It had been almost exactly a years since they first met... well, since they first saw each other face to face.

“You remember last year?” She asked, keeping it vague to see if Seth could remember.

He thought about it for a moment as he wondered what she was referring to, then it hit him like a ton of bricks. _The blow job._ That was one of the things about her that he couldn’t seem to erase no matter what woman he was with at the time. B.J. had been really good at it and all this thinking about it was starting to make him hard. And out in public, that was a big no-no.

“Yeah, I remember. You managed to sneak into my dressing room. I have to admit that I was quite surprised when you offered to blow me.”

“You didn’t say no though.” B.J. reminded him.

“I know I didn’t. How silly of me.” He was grinning to himself. “But I’m kind of glad I didn’t because I never would have gotten to know the beautiful, talented woman that you are.”

Now he was just buttering her up.

“Easy now, Casanova. Don’t think you’re going to be getting into my pants the next time I see you. You’re on pussy hiatus until I say when.”

“Come on, baby.” Seth nearly whined. “I know I royally fucked up but I swear I can only think of you no matter what I’m doing.”

“Or rather, who, huh?”

“Let’s not fight about this alright? I’m apologizing for the Zahra thing and that horrible time frame I made you wait. I love you, okay? And I haven’t said that to many people.”

B.J. nibbled her lip as she listened on the other end of the line. He had never said it to her before today so maybe he was telling her the truth. She loved and adored him too. Even if he did make a really, really stupid mistake.

“I love you too.” She said with a sigh. “But just so you know, you even so much as flirt with another woman and I’ll make sure you pay.”

“Damn, B.J. I got it.” Seth said surprised at her tone. “So about Night of Champions, if I fly you out there, will you be able to go?”

“I’d have to check my schedule but I’m sure I could get my shifts changed to another day.”

“Great. I’ll work on getting that ticket for you, baby.”

“Oh before I forget there’s something that I wanted to tell you.”  
“And what’s that?”

“You look hot as fuck with that title around your waist. I know I sent you just a tiny congratulations for it but that truly was the heist of the century. I didn’t think you’d cash in right in the middle of the match instead of the end like others have done. But what can I say, my boy toy is a sneaky little risk taker. And to top it off, winning the US from Cena. You certainly are a bad boy aren’t you?” She chuckled thinking about him bragging about both titles the next time they met up.

“You know most of this stuff is scripted right? But I guess it would sound better if I said I did it for you.”

“It does sound better like that. Like, you knew I’d be watching and you wanted me to notice and be proud of you. Which I am. You deserve to have your moment in the sun.”

“Thanks, baby.”

“You’re very welcome.” She replied back.

Seth took a glimpse up at the wall clock of the building and saw he was starting to get behind schedule so he had to cut their conversation short.

“Listen, I gotta get back to my workout now but I’ll text or call you later, alright? And send me your address so I can have the plane and arena ticket sent to you.”

“Okay, honey. Talk to you later. Bye.”

“Bye, babe.”

\-----

What Seth didn’t tell B.J. was that with her address, not only could he send her the tickets but also send her little surprises and gifts if he wanted to. He did just that a week later, sending a big flower arrangement including her favorite flowers, lilies. B.J. was surprised when a knock came to her apartment door and she opened it to find said arrangement being carried by the delivery man. She thanked him kindly and shut the door behind her. Setting the vase down on the kitchen counter, she read the little note attached to it.

**Sorry I messed things up. I love you. Buffalo.**

A smile spread across her face at the note.

“That little bastard.” She whispered to herself.

Seth might have fucked things up for a few months but he was slowly making it up to her. For that she was glad. In less than a month, she was going to get to see her boyfriend again and he was going to be fighting the legendary Sting. Seth was probably thrilled to pieces to be getting the chance to be in the same ring with one of the men he idolized as a child. Yeah, Seth was one lucky son-of-a-bitch. B.J. would literally be there for Seth whether he won or lost and still be proud of him. No matter what happened after the show she would be showering him with love in the changing room. He still wasn’t getting in her pants anytime soon though.


End file.
